Birthday Presents
by Corran
Summary: Mulder´s birthday


TITLE: Birthday Presents  
  
AUTHOR: Corran (aka Daniela)  
  
KEYWORDS: MSR  
  
RATING: ?  
  
SUMMARY: Mulder´s Birthday  
  
ARCHIVE: Gossamer, Xemplary, Ephemeral etc. and everywhere you like.   
Just drop me a line so that I can visit.  
  
DISCLAIMER: They aren´t mine. They belong to CC, 1013 and Fox. No   
copyright infringement intended. No money is made of this.  
  
AUTHOR´S NOTES: This is the first story I wrote for a fanfic challenge.   
AND english isn´t my original language. So please be kind. If you find any   
mistakes please tell me! If you´d like to read my other stories, here they are: http://www.geocities.com/corran_14776/fanfiction.html   
Feel free to archive them where ever you like.  
  
  
  
  
Birthday Presents  
  
  
I got home pretty late today. Not that I mind. Really.   
It means I could spend more time with Scully, which I do rather than hanging   
around my dark and empty appartment.   
Of course there are always the guys which I could visit to play some computer   
games, but I prefer Scully´s company.   
  
Tomorrow´s my birthday. God, I´m getting old.   
  
I asked Scully out for dinner...  
  
Yes! You´ve heard right. Fox Mulder had the guts to ask the woman he loves   
to go out to celebrate his birthday.   
  
And now there´s a better reason to celebrate. Cause she said yes.   
  
Well, now I can hardly wait for my birthday though I´m getting older.  
  
  
The gunmen just left. I had told them about my date with Scully. I was so giddy  
I had to tell someone.   
They decided to bring me some presents for my birthday that I could use tonight.  
Some ties that are not as garish as my usual ones (though even Scully seems to   
like some of them).  
And a bottle of very good and probably very expensive champagne (they said it is   
more for Scully than for me).   
Frohike got me a CD to get how he said in the right mood for tonight.   
As if I had a problem with that. I´ve been in the right mood for almost 7 years now.  
It´s Billy Joel - not really my taste but I´ll give it a try.   
  
I have 2 hours left to get ready before I have to pick up Scully. I open the box to   
get the CD out and find a note in it. Frohike.   
  
Listen to track 4. And don´t forget to get her some flowers. F.   
  
As if I could forget such a thing. My mother made sure that I was raised as a   
gentleman. Gee, thanks. Sometimes it comes in pretty handy.   
The music is not as bad as I thought but I started with track 1 instead of the by   
Frohike suggested 4th. I´ll get there soon enough. I lay back on my couch let my   
thoughts drift to Scully while listening to the songs.   
  
What does she do at this moment? Does she take one of these long bubble-baths  
she likes so much? I close my eyes and see her before my inner eye.   
  
Her cramy white skin, damp from the water, her auburn hair falling in soft curls   
around her cheeks....  
  
The familiar sound of a song interrupts my thoughts. Yeah, it had to be this one.   
Track 4. Tell her about it.   
Well, Frohike, do you call this a hint? I call it a blow with a sledgehammer.   
  
I know exactly that these words will haunt me the whole evening.  
  
...Tell her about it   
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means...  
  
Whew! As if it were that easy! I don´t know if I can do it...  
  
How do you tell you best, and nearly only, friend that you love her? That you´re   
in love with her? That you feel this way for almost 7 years now?  
  
I´ve been really good at supressing my feelings in front of her. Always hiding  
behind jokes and smart-ass remarks.   
  
But I´m sick of it.   
  
I want to hold her in my arms, kiss her senseless, make sweet love to her....  
  
I could have had this a long time ago. If I had told her how I feel about her.   
But I´m a coward. I´ve been scared that she wouldn´t love me back. Or worse,   
that she would leave me.   
  
I´ve Been so stupid! She loves me.   
  
I can see it in her eyes, in each tiny smile, in her touch...  
  
She´s only waited for a hint from me. I realize, that she must have been afraid   
of the same things I was.   
  
I get up from my couch to get dressed. My best suit, one of the new ties ( she´ll   
appreciate it, I´m sure) and her favourite dress-shirt of mine.  
  
I´ve made my decision.  
  
This year I´ll give myself the greatest birthday present I´ve ever gotten.  
  
I´ll tell her that I love her.  
  
I can´t wait to see her.   
  
And so I head for her place, only stopping to get her some flowers.  
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
